Crimson Cherry Blossom
by RedandBlackTears
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Nightmare of the Past

_**Summary: She came from a strange and unknown land. Her village and clan just as strange. She comes to Konoha for mission reasons but finds herself attached to Konoha. So many secrets about her and her home are hidden. Can she live her life in Konoha or will she only bring danger to it and have to leave. Will she lose even more things important to her? READ IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT **_

_**Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. **_

_**Sorry not that good at summaries but I think the story will be better then it sounds. It may be boring in the beginning but please don't give up on me. I also want to apologize for any mistakes that I make or if the stories are too short. IM LAZY SO IF U WANT TO KNOW WHAT A JAPANESE WORD IN THE STORY MEANS THEN LOOK IT UP OR ASK ME IN A REVIEW. **_

_**--**_

_**Naruto: **__Amaya-chan can we go get some ramen already?_

_**Me: **__WHOO, RAMEN!!_

_(Both run to Ichiraku)_

_**Sakura:**__ …Well I guess they left me to do this again, (sigh)…Amaya-chan doesn't own NARUTO._

_**Me:**__ (Yells from Ichiraku) But I do own Akira-kun, Ichiro-kun, Hayate-sensei, Megumi-chan, Yoshiro-sensei, Manami-chan, Hiroshi-kun, Kai-kun and other characters I create!! (Out of breath…Slurps up ramen)_

_**Akira:**__ (pops out from out of nowhere) Don't forget to review. (grins)…HEY!! I WANT SOME RAMEN TOO!! (runs to Ichiraku) _

_--_

"_Hey" - talk_

'_Hey' - other's thoughts_

'_**Hey'**__ - Sakura's thoughts_

_**Hey**__ - Inner Sakura (IS)_

_**Hey**__ - demons/animals/ or ninja animals_

--

Crimson Cherry Blossom

CH. 1 - Nightmare of the Past

--

(Nightmare)

_I woke up and stared upward. Why couldn't I see anything? It was as if I was blind. I got up and looked around. There was nothing here. Nothing but pitch-black darkness. There was fog rolling in across the ground from my right. I felt something stir from that area. _

_I looked over to see a lake forming where there was the most fog. I walked over and stared into the black-blue water. You couldn't see anything deeper than an inch in the water. I just sat there staring, until a leaf fell from out of nowhere and caused a ripple._

_My reflection faded in and out of sight repeatedly. Then it started coming back more clear. "AHHHHH!" My reflection was of my 6-year old form. I was covered in blood. _**Their blood**._ I hit the surface of the water and backed away. _

_Slowly out of the water, _**he **_rose. That horrid, sick, twisted man. _

"_Cherry, don't be afraid. You look beautiful covered in blood."_ **he **_cooed._

_I looked down. I began to shake; I was wide-eyed. I was covered in blood! I was in my 6-year old body!_

"_Cherry, don't worry, I only want to play with you. I want to hear you scream, to see your blood, your fear." _**he **_laughed._

_I quickly, but shakily, stood up. I turned and ran, but I didn't get far. I tripped over something. I sat up to see what it was. "AHHHHH!" I screamed again, there were my parent's dead bodies! All around me bodies of the Haruno Clan members lay dead. _

_They were drenched in blood. So many bloody, _dismembered, decapitated bodies._ Tears stung my eyes. I tried to keep them back but couldn't. They quickly cascaded down my face. I crawled to their bodies and cried on my father's unmoving chest while holding my mother's cold hand. _

_The temperature around me seemed to drop drastically. I wiped the tears from my face only to have more spring from my eyes. _

"_Kaasan, tousan, why us?" I quietly asked myself._

"_They're gone Cherry, and one day you will be too." someone whispered from behind me. His cold breath stung at my neck and ear. I kicked him away and started to run again. My breath could be seen clearly in front of my face._

_I had to get away, get stronger to kill _**him**_ once and for all._

"_You can run Cherry, but I will always find you. I will get you and you can join that stupid family of yours and your clan members." _**he **_laughed manically. _

_Then something like the back of a kunai hit me in the back of the head and I fell into unconsciousness._

_The last thing I saw was _**him **_standing over me with a smirk on his face as he plunged the kunai into my chest._

(End Nightmare)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She shot up in bed with a cold sweat running down her face and body. She was breathing heavy and tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would pop out of her chest.

Slowly she started to calm down and turned her head to her clock on her nightstand at the left of the bed. It read 4:47 a.m.

"I've woken up earlier than needed again." she told herself.

This girl is Sakura Haruno, a beautiful and kind 12-year old girl. She was very kind, polite, and helpful when she wanted to be, but never mess with her. She was the strongest genin you would ever see and she had a nasty temper when angered.

She tries to keep her anger and other emotions in control and usually succeeds. She always keeps her mind on her mission or what is more important. Her looks are that of an angel. From her pastel pink hair, to her large, shining emerald eyes. Now her hair reaches to her mid-back.

The ends of her hair are a mix of red, dark blue, powder blue, black, lavender, and silver. What's strange about that is that her hair is completely natural and when she would cut her hair, the colored ends would be cut off but the next day they would appear on her hair again. Sakura didn't mind though, she liked how it looked and that it reminded her of her family.

Her mother, Manami, had silver hair with streaks of dark blue, and her father, Hiroshi, had red hair with streaks of dark blue. Her brother, Kai, also had powder blue hair with streaks of red in it.

Her skin is like the feathers of an angel's wings or like the snow that falls from the heavens. So pure, soft, and pale white, but has just enough of that light peach color to add to her beauty and skin. Every part of Sakura was brilliant, from her looks, to her personality, and even to her skills, and talents.

Sakura lost her family and clan in a massacre 6 years ago. She was six when it all happened and she became genin a few months before the tragedy. She knew that every member of the clan was killed brutally and ended up looking like they did in her nightmare because she witnessed their deaths.

Manami was a gorgeous woman. She was also the best kunoichi in the Land of Shadows. She looked just like Sakura except she had waist-length silver hair that had streaks of blue in it. Her eyes were just like Sakura's but had a tad bit of a darker shade of emerald. She and Sakura also had baby soft, smooth skin that was a light peach color. **(Both Manami and Hiroshi were pretty young. They were both in their early 30s when they were killed.)**

Hiroshi was also one of the most handsome men you could see, and the best male shinobi in the Land of Shadows. He and Kai looked a lot alike. He had dark but at the same time, a bright shade of red hair that also had streaks of blue, like Manami. His eyes were a mix of jade and forest green. His skin was just like Kai's, and his body was well built but not too much, it was a perfect build. He was lean and muscular, also very protective of his children, mostly Sakura.

Her brother Kai was 10 when they parted. Now, he would be 16. He had long, spiky, powder blue hair with streaks of red, and bright jade eyes that were almost like Sakura's but darker than her emerald ones. His skin was light and peach colored just like Sakura's, but had a little darker tan to it. Sakura and Kai were so much alike except one part of their personality, which was the childishness. Even though Kai was 4 years older than Sakura, he acted a little more childish than she would.

…Sakura really missed them. She could do nothing; she hated how their blood splattered over her face and body. Everyone except her and her brother were gone; at least that was what she thought.

She wasn't sure what happened to her brother, Kai, but she hoped he was alive. She looked to the clock a second time to see that it was 5:00 in the morning. She got up and went to her closet. She picked out a grey tank top, a pair of grey spandex shorts that reached to her mid thigh, a blue Ryuu headband and a pair of blue ninja sandals.

**(Ryuu is short for Kage Ryuu, meaning Shadow Dragon. It was Sakura's home village. I'll talk about her village later in the story, but I will tell you that it's in the Land of Shadows. I made up the village and the country. Sakura is currently in the Land of Shadows but not in her village.)**

She walked into her bathroom and put her things down on the long sink.

She walked over to the shower and set the water to her liking. Quickly she shed her clothes and stepped into the warm water. Her sore muscles were gently massaged and relaxed by the water. She squeezed a natural cherry shampoo/conditioner into her hand and scrubbed her hair and scalp.

She washed it out, and for her body she used a natural vanilla body scrub that didn't overpower the smell of the cherry shampoo/conditioner. Now her hair smelled of cherries, while her body smelled of vanilla. The two smells mixed so nicely that if she passed someone, that person would probably stop and inhale the wonderful scent.

All her stress from the nightmare was washed away by the soothing water and smells. She dried herself off and changed into the clothes she picked out, she then brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair. Finally putting her headband around her neck.

The symbol on her headband was a mask that was half dragon and half wolf. The face of the dragon and the face of the wolf merged perfectly.

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw that her bed was a mess and fixed it up. Sakura then walked over to the music box that her parents had gotten her when she was born.

(Flashback)

_A 3-year-old Sakura was sitting on her bed listening to the lovely, but sad, music that played out of her beautiful music box. Her mother walked in and smiled at her._

"_I'm glad you still enjoy your gift Sakura." her mother said._

"_Of course, I will always love it kaasan." Sakura assured her._

_She smiled at her daughter._

"_Kaasan?" Sakura called._

"_Hmm?" Manami answered. _

"_When and why did I get this?" she asked._

_Manami walked over and sat next to her on the bed. She put her arm around Sakura and smiled gently._

"_When you were born we got you that music box because it is a way for you to always remember us if anything was to happen to us. So you can grow up to be a wonderful person, you must always treasure it, inside is a message that can also be an important lesson to learn in life. You don't let evil, revenge, or anything of the sort control, or decide your destiny/future. Do you understand?" Manami explained._

"_Hai kaasan, arigatou." Sakura replied with a smile, as she hugged her mother._

(End Flashback)

She opened it; soft music began to play and inside was the beautiful choker/necklace her brother had given her on the day their clan was massacred. **(The music from the music box is "Sadness and Sorrow.")**

She still doesn't know what happened to her brother after she was forced to leave him to battle the man that killed everyone in their clan. Every day Sakura would pray that her brother, Kai, was alive and safe somewhere. She hoped he was happy and that they would find each other one day.

The music box was a beautiful black and had cherry blossom trees hand painted on it, along with the night sky above the trees. Sakura's parents also used an eternal jutsu on it. This type of jutsu lasted for an eternity. It also made it possible for only Sakura to be able to open the music box.

On the inside of the box, her name was carved and painted with a gold paint. A message was also inscribed along with her name and was painted silver. It read,

'_To our little cherry blossom. Through thick and thin we will be with you, whether in memory from your heart, or right next you. Don't ever forget us, Kai, or the other Harunos, no matter what happens. Every one of us will watch over you for the rest of your life. We love you, and don't ever let evil, or hatred consume your soul, no matter the situation._

Then there was the necklace Kai gave her.

(Flashback)

_A 6-year-old Sakura sat in her room drawing a picture of her and her brother sitting on a beach; there was a sunset and small waves crashing against the sand. It was so beautiful, it even looked like an expert artist had drawn it; you would have never guessed that a child that young would be able to make something so amazing._

"_Imouto, imouto!" someone yelled from outside her door._

_Sakura got up after closing her art book and putting away her things. She unlocked her door and opened it. In the doorway stood her brother, Kai._

"_Kai-niisan, you're back from your mission…but what's wrong?" she asked._

_He walked over to her bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him, telling her to sit. She sat down with a look of confusion on her face._

"_I got you something while on my mission. After we completed it successfully, we spent the night at the Village Hidden among the Crystals, your 2__nd__ favorite village. _**(Her 1****st**** favorite is her own village.)** _Before we left I had to get you this." he said as he took a little black box out of his pack._

"_Before I see it I want to give you this." Sakura said as she handed him a black and red locket that looked just like the symbol on their headbands but it had a white Haruno emblem around it. Carved on it was his name, the Japanese word for older brother, _**(niisan)** and it read 'the Haruno prodigy.'

_He opened it and on the left side was a picture of them and their parents together. Kai was sitting on his dad's shoulders, while Sakura was in her mom's arms and they all had big smiles on their faces. On the other side was a picture of Sakura and Kai. Kai was giving Sakura a piggy back ride, while she was sticking her tongue out and making the peace sign. In the picture, Kai was laughing at her._

_He looked up and smiled at his little sister, thanking her for the gift. She then took out two more of the same lockets that held the same pictures. Kai looked confused._

"_I made four lockets. One for you, one for kaasan, one for tousan, and I'm wearing mine now. You can hold on to tousan's, while I hold on to kaasan's. We can give them theirs later. " she explained._

_Her brother's read: Kai Haruno, niisan, 'A HARUNO PRODIGY.'_

_Her mother's read: Manami Haruno, kaasan, 'Female Haruno Clan Leader.'_

_Her father's read: Hiroshi Haruno, tousan, 'Male Haruno Clan Leader.'_

_Her own read: Sakura Haruno, imouto, 'A HARUNO PRODIGY.'_

_Kai put on both his and their father's locket, while Sakura put on their mother's locket. _**(She already has hers on.)**

(End Flashback)

'**We never even got the chance to give them their lockets."** she thought sadly.

Inner Sakura stayed quiet knowing there was nothing she could say to Sakura right now. **(I'll call her IS from now on.)**

Sakura looked at the necklace/choker that Kai gave to her.

It had a beautiful black and silver mixed chain choker. The pendent was a big, gorgeous, unbreakable crystal cherry blossom that was painted a mix of red, pink, dark blue, powder blue, black, lavender and silver. It had the same colors as her hair because her brother wanted it to perfectly match her. On the back of it was again her name carved into it and painted in gold. There was also a message that said,

'_Imouto, you are the most beautiful thing in this world. More beautiful than this necklace, and anything else in the world. Always know that kaasan, tousan, all the Harunos, and I love you. You are the bright light that can survive even the darkest of things, not even evil can touch or taint your pureness. Never forget the ones close to you, the ones you cherish.'_

"I miss all of you so much." Sakura whispered as she put the necklace/choker around her neck-under her headband- where both her and her mother's lockets were. She closed the music box, and gave the gentlest of kisses to all four of her treasures. **(The two lockets, the crystal cherry blossom necklace/choker, and the music box.)**

Those four things were her most treasured possessions. Anyone who spoke badly of them, tried to damage, or even touch the objects would be hurt, put in the hospital, or even killed by her. Many feared her and would never dare to even speak a single word to her.

The ones who feared her were always people who have done something wrong. The ones who were innocent would smile, they didn't mind being around her, they were glad she was there. She created a lot of peace -sometimes hell/damage/destruction- in her surroundings.

She sighed. **'I already knew what was going to happen in the nightmare, I've been having the same one, once a week, since their deaths. Why do I react the same way every time even if I know what will happen?'**

**Sak, you know the answer to that. It's hard for you to see them like that; it's hard for me too.** IS said.

'**Yeah, your right.'** Sakura said.

Just then, a knock came from the door. Sakura walked over and opened the door. There stood a woman, who looked to be 23, with short blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Sakura-san, sensei would like to see you." the woman said.

"Arigatou Megumi-chan, but you don't have to be so formal. We're friends aren't we?" Sakura told her.

Megumi Takashi was a beautiful woman. She could make many men fall to their knees and follow any orders she gave them. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders and her hazel eyes always had a shine or sparkle to them, except when following orders or when on a mission. Sakura was the same.

"Hai, we are…Sakura-chan." Megumi said as she smiled at Sakura.

"Megumi-chan, do you know why sensei is calling upon me?" Sakura asked.

"No, I was only told that I am to tell you and make sure you get there." Megumi replied.

"Well I've done everything to be ready for morning so we might as well go now." Sakura said.

"Hai." Megumi said as she turned.

They both walked out of Sakura's room after Sakura put on her ninja sandals. Sakura turned and locked her room with her chakra. **(She locks almost everything with her chakra.)** Only she would be able to unlock and open it because she used her chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 8:00a.m.

They walked down many halls; it was made into a maze that only the students could know their way around the place. Any trespassers would walk right into a trap, or any other danger. The two walked in a comfortable silence, passing many guards on their way.

They finally reached a large shoji door. Megumi slid the door open and walked in, while Sakura followed. They both took their shoes off and walked over to the sensei, whose back was turned to them.

"Hayate-sensei, I brought Sakura-chan just like you requested." Megumi announced.

"Good, you are dismissed Megumi." Hayate said calmly.

Megumi bowed and left after putting her shoes back on.

Sakura sat down with her legs folded under her. She waited a few minutes and Hayate still didn't say anything.

"Hayate-sensei, what did you want with me?" Sakura asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He didn't answer. He just slowly turned around to face her and had a serious face on but you could see a bit of sadness in his beautiful green eyes.

Hayate Kawasaki was a strong man. He had sandy brown hair and bright green eyes. **(The hairstyle looks like Kankuro's in Shippuden when Sakura has to heal him of the poison.) **He cared for all his students and people, but he had a special love and care reserved only for Sakura. She was like a daughter to him.

He was the one who took her in after her clan was massacred. He loved her with all his heart.

"Sakura, I want you to go on a simple assassination mission." Hayate said.

"Well that isn't so bad; I go on those all the time." Sakura replied.

"You do, but on this one you have to go to another village and country. You are to live there until you kill all the targets I inform you of. I will send a messenger hawk with a scroll that has the names of the targets. Each scroll I send will have the names of two targets. " Hayate explained.

"Hai, sensei." Sakura said.

"Another thing, don't try to kill the Akatsuki. You are to fight only if you have no choice or if I order you to." he added.

"Hai." Sakura answered to show she understood.

"You are to leave tomorrow morning to Konoha, the leaf village, in Fire Country. Your teammates, Akira and Ichiro, have the same mission but they are going to Suna, the sand village, in the Wind Country. I have also informed Konoha's Hokage of your arrival, so they must have a place arranged for you to live in. I have done the same for them with Suna's Kazekage. You are dismissed." Hayate informed.

Sakura nodded and got up. She bowed respectfully and left after putting on her sandals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 12:00/noon

Sakura was finally finished packing. Most of her clothes were packed in a big pack to take with her while she left the others. She took most of her weapons with her too. She formed her weapons and her four treasures into chakra and absorbed them into her body. That was one of her clan's abilities.

'**I wonder what Akira-kun and Ichiro-kun are doing, might as well check on them since I have nothing else to do.'** Sakura thought. **(Akira and Ichiro are like her older brothers. She sometimes even calls them Aki and Ichi. They all have nicknames that some people call them. Some of the nicknames will be mentioned later in other chapters.)**

Sakura put the pack on top of a table and walked out of her room after putting on her sandals. She turned to lock the door with chakra and left.

Going down a few hallways, she stopped at a light brown door. **(This time it's an actual door like what you would normally see. Only some doors in the place are a different style.) **Knocking a few times, she waited. The door opened to a boy with dark brown hair with silver streaks and onyx eyes.

"Morning Ichiro-kun, what are you doing in Akira-kun's room?" Sakura asked.

"Hn, he needed some help packing." Ichiro answered as he let her in.

Sakura walked in and tripped as soon as she got inside, but Ichiro caught her before she hit the ground.

"Arigatou, Ichiro-kun." Sakura thanked.

"Hn." he replied, meaning 'no problem.'

**(Sakura says hn a lot, just like Ichiro. She just doesn't say it much to her friends, or Ichiro, Akira, Megumi, Hayate, or Yoshiro. You will meet some of her friends and Yoshiro later.)**

Ichiro helped her up and she looked around the room for Akira. Anywhere she looked, she would find a pile of clothes or weapons scattered across.

"Akira-kun, where are you?" Sakura called.

She got no answer back. She gave a questioning look to Ichiro and he just smirked.

"Ichiro-kun where is he?" she asked.

Ichiro shrugged. "Somewhere in the clothes."

Sakura walked over to every pile she could see and searched. She looked through all the piles and still didn't find him. She then heard a slight moan coming from the other side if the bed. She slowly walked over to see Akira on the floor and he looked like he was just waking up.

She went over to him and saw a huge bump on his head.

"Ichiro-kun, why did you knock him out?" Sakura asked with slight worry in her voice.

"Hn, he was annoying me and talking about how he could beat me in a spar because he thinks he's stronger." he replied as he leaned on a the wall.

"Yeah Saku-chan, I was just talking and all of a sudden he punched me on the top of the head." Akira whined as soon as he was conscious.

They started arguing as soon as they could and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Guys calm down, and you should get packed Akira-kun because we are leaving tomorrow morning. I'm gonna go train." Sakura said as she was walking to the door.

"Ok Saku-chan, bye. Ichiro you can go too, I'm gonna finish packing by myself." Akira told them.

"Sure, whatever." Ichiro replied.

--

**Sakura:** Yeah, can't wait to get some training in!

**Akira:** I hate packing.

**Ichiro:** Hn.

**Next time:** Get Ready

--

Thx for reading. Plz review and tell me what you think.

**Me: **(sighs)Old man Teuchi makes the best ramen in the world! (full)

**Naruto and Akira: **(burp)You can say that again.

**Me: **K, old man Teuchi makes the best ramen in the world!!

**Sakura and Ichiro:** …

**Me: **Hey Naruto-kun, Akira-kun.

**Both:** What?

**Me: **(whispers)…24

**Both and me: **HAHAHA…24... (out of breath and fall on each other)

**Sakura:** (sigh) You see what I have to live with? They are such idiots.

**Me, Akira and Naruto:** YEAH BUT WE'RE YOUR IDIOTS!! (laughing)

**Ichiro: **(mumbles) morons.


	2. Get Ready

_**Sakura:**__ OK, just as we rehearsed. You say it and we get on with the story. _

_**Me: **__K.____Hey it's me again saying…domo arigatou Mr.Robato!_

_**Sakura:**__ NO, what did I tell you about fooling around! (smirks) I guess you don't want your ramen._

_**Me:**__ (angry/bored) Fine, I don't own NARUTO but I do own my creations. NOW CAN I HAVE MY RAMEN BACK!_

_**Sakura:**__ Good, here you go._

_**Me:**__ (cries) It's ok, the bad woman won't hurt you now._

_**Sakura:**__ (rolls eyes)…On to the story!_

_--_

"_Hey" - talk_

'_Hey' - other's thoughts_

'_**Hey'**__ - Sakura's thoughts_

_**Hey**__ - Inner Sakura (IS)_

_**Hey**__ - demons/animals/ or ninja animals_

_--_

_**Last time:**__**Sakura had a nightmare of the Haruno massacre. She had flashbacks of her memories with her family. She and her team were then given a mission by the head sensei. They are going on an assassination mission. Sakura is going to Konoha for the mission, while her other two teammates -Akira and Ichiro- are going to Suna for the mission. She gets packed, checks up on her teammates, and goes out to train.**_

_--_

_Crimson Cherry Blossom_

_CH. 2 - Get Ready_

_--_

_Ichiro and Sakura walked through the academy/school/estate, heading outside._

"_Hey Ichiro-kun, why don't you come spar with me. I could really use a sparring partner." Sakura suggested._

"_Sure, I need to train anyway." Ichiro answered._

"_Good, because I was gonna make you come anyway." she said as she grinned._

_Silently they walked to their rooms to get their weapon pouches and holsters. They filled them with more weapons and went to the training grounds. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX __**(training ground 4)**_

_As they walked in a peaceful silence, they could sense that they were nearing training ground 4. They slowly walked across the huge area and as they neared the center, __**WHOOSH!**_, they both disappeared in an instant. They both jumped into the trees opposite from each other. Everything was quiet except for the slight fall breeze that blew the leaves on the ground across the grass.

Suddenly they both appeared in the air and threw amazingly fast kicks and punches at each other. Both were evenly matched and were blocking or dodging with ease. However, they weren't even fighting with much force at all. Not even using much strength in their hits. Finally, Sakura was able to hit Ichiro. She punched him in the face and found another opening.

While he was stunned by her hit, she took advantage of the opening and hit him again. He quickly did some hand signs as she attacked for the third time. She brought her leg up and brought it down on his back. Ichiro plummeted down into the ground, creating a small crater. Sakura landed on the ground safely and walked to the crater with caution. She looked into the crater…A LOG!

**What the fuck? **IS asked loudly in her surprise.

'**Uh…substitution jutsu, duh. Hey wait I thought that we agreed that you won't butt into my fights without my permission!'** Sakura yelled to IS.

IS just stuck out her tongue and disappeared to the back of Sakura's mind.

As Ichiro hid in the trees, he saw Sakura walk to where she knocked his substitution. He was breathing heavy and had many bruises and cuts on his body, while Sakura only had a few. He waited and noticed her staring or more like glaring into space.

'I guess IS butted into the fight again.' Ichiro thought sweat dropping.

Ichiro jumped out and tried to surprise Sakura. He took out several shuriken and quickly through them at her. They hit their mark, into her legs and back, but she didn't move. Ichiro stood in a defensive stance, waiting for her attack. Sakura turned around and smiled sweetly at him.

'What the hell is with that smile?' Ichiro thought/asked himself.

Then what happened next answered his question. The thing he thought was Sakura, turned into a log. Ichiro cursed under his breath.

"A substitution jutsu Ichiro-kun." Sakura said from behind him as she held a kunai to his neck.

"Fine, you win." Ichiro admitted his defeat as he retrieved his weapons, as did Sakura.

Sakura smirked.

**Cha, we rock!** IS cheered.

'**Hn.'** Sakura replied, translation: 'yeah.'

The two shinobi walked back into the academy/school/estate after their spar and returned to their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked into her room after her spar with Ichiro and went to take a shower. She also cleaned and wrapped her wounds. She came out in only a towel and began looking for something simple to put on for dinner. When all of a sudden the door burst open. Akira stood in her room.

"Saku-chan! Hurry up and get ready for dinner. Ichiro and I are still waiting!" he yelled.

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance. Akira was propelled threw the air as Sakura's fist connected with his face.

"Wait till I'm dressed you idiot! Besides you've only been waiting 10 min!" she yelled back as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

'**Remind me to never forget to lock the door or anything else.'** Sakura told IS.

**Sure, but wont he bust the door down like last time?** IS questioned.

'**No because after Akira busted the old door I added a bit of chakra to this one. It's too strong for him to bust down now.'** Sakura answered.

**Good, you should do the same thing to our room in Konoha.** IS suggested.

'**Your right, so remind me to do that also.'** Sakura said.

IS nodded. **You should get dressed now.**

"Oh yeah, the dinner." she remembered.

Sakura ran to her dresser and pulled out a white bra and panties. She then grabbed a pair of forest green basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt. She left her Ryuu headband on one of the side tables next to her bed, quickly slipped into her blue ninja sandals and ran out of her room.

Waiting for her in the hallway were her teammates Akira and Ichiro. Those two were her very best friends and they were always there for each other ever since they met Sakura when they were six. The two boys were like her big brothers, while she was like a little sister to them. They saw each other as a second family because all three of them had lost their families. Their families were murdered.

Akira Yamamoto was usually very hyper and happy. He was also very childish at times. He never acted childish on missions though. **(Just imagine Naruto's behavior and personality but more serious on missions.) **He was 12 like Sakura and had raven black hair with green streaks in it. **(It looks like Naruto's hairstyle.) **He also had big beautiful grey eyes that shined and sparkled when he was happy. They would become dull and dark if he was sad or unhappy, but they would blaze with a grey flame when he was angry or determined. He had on a green shirt and shorts.

Ichiro Nakamura was usually calm and quiet. You would never see him express himself like Akira or Sakura because he only acted like that when he was alone with them, but only if he felt like it. He was one year older than the other two which made him 13. His hair was a smooth but dark brown with streaks of silver, and his eyes were like big pools of onyx. **(His hairstyle is like Kiba's and he mostly acts like Neji or Sasuke.) **He was wearing a tan shirt and brown shorts.

"Come on Saku-chan, I'm hungry." Akira whined.

"Ok, ok, just let me lock the door." she replied.

She also noticed Ichiro had wrapped his wounds. She locked the door with chakra and they left down the hallways together. They finally reached a huge twin door with a pair of guards in front. They guards stepped aside and opened the doors for them. They walked into the room and looked around for team 5, who were their friends.** (Sakura's team is team 4.)**

The huge room had many Japanese style low tables. Instead of chairs, they had pillows around them to sit on. The room was a dark tan color and had many designs in red, black, gold, and silver. Most of them were dragon designs.

They looked over to their left and finally found the people they were looking for. They walked over to the table and sat down. Sakura sat on the right side of the table, in the middle of Ichiro and a boy with black hair, while Akira sat across from the boy. Next to Akira sat a girl and boy with red hair.

"Hey Yuri-chan, Yuki-kun, Rei-kun." Sakura greeted.

"Hey Sakura-chan." the three replied.

These three were team 5. They were really good friends with team 4and had dinner together every night.

Yuri was the girl in the team. She had red hair that she kept tied in a Chinese bun at all times. Only Sakura had seen her hair down because Sakura was one of her best friends, who was a girl. She was energetic, kind, but didn't like to lose. If she lost she wasn't a sore loser, she would congratulate the winner and would thank them for the challenge. Yuri had cute reddish-brown eyes that could never hide her emotions well. She usually wore a white tank top and a red skirt, with a pair of tight red shorts underneath. She also had a red trench coat, outlined in white, which stopped a little below her knees. She usually kept it open. Tonight she wore a pair of loose red shorts and a red tank top.

Yuki had red hair, and reddish-brown eyes just like Yuri. **(His hairstyle looks like Tobi's) **The reason for that was that they were twins. Yuri was also energetic but he was also calm most of the time. He was very protective of his sister, as most brothers are, and would never let you hurt her. He usually wore a greenish-gray shirt with dark blue baggy pants and a jacket that was an even darker blue. On his right wrist, he has two brown wristbands that looked like one brown wristband. For tonight, he wore a simple white shirt and a pair of loose red knee-length shorts.

Now Rei was someone you had to be careful around, he was shy and timid but if you ever got him angry, you would have to face his wrath. It was hard to get him angry but not impossible. He had black hair that went a little past his shoulder blades but he kept it tied in a short, ponytail. **(Imagine Itachi's hair.) **Rai had beautiful, timid purple-blue eyes. When you looked at him, he seemed like a shy, timid puppy. Sakura would always defend him or submit to his needs and wants **(not a dirty way to those who are thinking that way. I meant if he wanted something like a new weapon, support, advice, hug, etc.)** because of his cuteness and because he was her closest friend, not closer than Akira or Ichiro though. He usually wore a dark grey shirt with a black hoodie over it and a pair of black baggy pants. Tonight he wore a blue shirt with dark grey baggy pants.

"So…I heard you three got a new mission." Yuki said, clearly wanting to know what it was.

"Yeah, it's real important and we have to travel really far." Akira replied proudly.

The two teams stayed quiet for a while.

"WELL WHAT IS IT!" yelled Yuri.

Team 4 looked at each other and smirked slightly.

"Oh it's so important that it's top secret and we can't tell you." Sakura said with a small, teasing smile.

Team 5 stared slightly wide-eyed and got even more excited.

"R-really S-Sa…Sakura-chan?" Rei asked while stuttering.

"Yup, and we won't tell you anything more." she giggled.

"WE HAVE TO KNOW!" the twins yelled as they tackled Sakura and Akira.

The two laughed at the twins; they got so easily curious. However, Sakura and Akira were the same; they wouldn't be able to contain their curiousness either if there was a secret.** (Wow, I didn't know that curiousness was even a word. ) **The curious twins grabbed their prey **(Sakura and Akira)** by their shirts and shook them while yelling friendly insults.

People started staring at the two teams. Some people chuckled at their childishness and some just shook their heads while smiling, but all of them turned back to mind their own business even though it was hard to ignore the commotion.

"Just tell them already." Ichiro said, annoyed.

"Ok…ok!" Sakura yelled while still laughing.

"Yeah, we'll tell you, just calm down!" Akira agreed, trying to suppress his laughter.

The redheaded twins stared at them with a questioning glance.

"But I thought you said it was top secret and you couldn't tell us." Yuri stated.

"We were only kidding." Akira laughed.

"Yeah, you know how we love to annoy people, especially you guys." Sakura added.

Yuri glared but soon smiled and started to laugh, while Yuki pouted.

"That's mean; you guys know how curious we get." Yuki said.

"Oh Yuki, calm down. We do the same thing all the time." Yuri told her brother.

Sakura jumped up noticing something. Yuri fell off her and glared at her.

"What was that for?" Yuri asked/yelled.

Sakura landed next to the shy black-haired boy and put an arm over his shoulders.

"REI-KUN, I'M SO SORRY IF I WAS IGNORING YOU. I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Sakura exclaimed with anime tears falling.

Rai blushed and jumped at how quickly she was by him and that the two teams were staring at him.

"I-It's o…ok Sakura-chan." Rei said quietly.

"Really? Oh thanks Rei-kun, you're the best!" Sakura yelled as she hugged him.

Rei blushed a darker shade of red because he had a small crush on our pink-haired beauty ever since he met her. Not that he would tell anyone or say it aloud. Sakura quickly let him go and smiled at him. He smiled a small smile at her too.

"Stop smiling and eyeing each other. Just tell them about our mission already." Ichiro said, sounding annoyed again.

The two blushed a bright red and Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up, you know we're just friends idiot!" Sakura yelled at Ichiro.

Ichiro smirked, "Yeah, Yeah, now tell them already."

Sakura forgot all about her anger as she saw people bringing food to the tables. Everyone sat in their spots and waited patiently for the food to reach their table. Everything was set on the tables and the servants that brought the food bowed to everyone, before leaving, they got a thank you from the two genin teams and a few other people at other tables.

'Itadakimasu' was heard throughout the room, before eating. Everyone including team 4 and 5 dug into the food. There was gyudon donburi, curry rice, maki-sushi, curry bread, korokke, and takoyaki. For dessert, there was wagashi, dango, and kompeito.

"S-so Sa…Sakura-chan what…what is y-your mi-mission?" Rei stuttered after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Hm, let me see. What was it again?" Sakura said as she smirked slightly.

The ruby twins, as Sakura would call them, steamed with anger.

Sakura kept pretending to think until someone smacked her behind the head.

"Hey who did that?" Sakura yelled.

The people who were sitting next to her were Rei and Ichiro.

'**Hm, it can't be Rei, he would never do that.'** Sakura thought, '**The only person who could do it would be someone next to me so it must be…'**

**ICHIRO, YOU IDIOT! Who else could it be? I cannot believe you even had to think about it!** IS screamed at her.

'**Hn.'** Sakura responded.

**Oh no, you're using that word again. Don't you dare continue!** IS said.

'**Hn.'** Sakura smirked at IS.

**Ugh, whatever. I won't take this it's too annoying.** IS told her as she disappeared to a corner of Sakura's mind.

'**She thinks I'm annoying, she should listen to herself sometime and then see who's annoying.'** Sakura stated.

"Hello, Saku-chan, are you still with us?" Akira asked as he waved a hand in front of her face.

Sakura snapped from her thoughts and pushed Akira back, causing him to fall on his butt. He pouted at her while she turned to glare at Ichiro. Ichiro ignored her and looked to team 5.

"Fine, I guess I'll tell you since these two morons won't." Ichiro said.

His teammates glared while eating, and team 5 kept eating while listening intently to Ichiro.

"We are going on a simple but long assassination mission to the Wind Country and Fire Country. Sakura to Fire, while Akira and me to Wind. The village we are going to is Suna, the Village Hidden in the Sand. Sakura is going to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konoha's hokage and Suna's kazekage have been informed of our arrival but thinks that we're coming just for training and the chunin exams." Ichiro explained.

"How long are you guys gonna be gone?" Yuki asked.

"Don't know, may be a few months or as long as Hayate-sensei wants us there." Akira replied.

"WHAT, that's too long." Yuri exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, we…w-would…mi-miss you." Rei said.

"Aww, we'll miss you guys too but we can't just turn down the mission like it's nothing." Sakura told them sadly.

"Ok, just make sure you keep our secrets hidden." Yuki said seriously. **('Our' meaning the school, the teams, etc.)**

"Yeah, we know." Ichiro said.

"Especially your secrets Sakura-chan. We don't want any trouble with anyone and we don't want you to get hurt." Yuri added.

"Don't worry." Sakura assured them.

Sakura has hidden these secrets from everyone but team 5, Hayate, Yoshiro, Megumi, and her own team. She hid them because when she was younger her clan had to protect her from the rest of the village. At birth, Sakura had Ryuu, the eight-tailed shadow dragon demon, sealed inside of her.** (Made the demon up.)** It is said that the demon is as strong as the nine-tailed fox, maybe even stronger.

Her village shunned her because of this. No matter what she did, they still despised her. Her clan thought it was a blessing to have it sealed in her because this shadow dragon demon was the leader of all the other dragons and it always protected the Haruno clan. The demon hated everyone except the Haruno clan.

It rampaged through the Kage Ryuu Village at one time, so the kage shuhan **(shadow leader, who is also the male leader of the Haruno clan/Sakura's father)** had no choice but to seal it in a newborn, who happened to be Sakura at the time. So far, the seal has not broken even in the slightest. The curse/blessing mark was a little above her right shoulder blade. **(I'm going to stop writing curse/blessing mark and just write curse mark from now on.)** It was a black cherry blossom with a silver crescent moon in the center of it. A blood red flame slightly covered the moon. A black dragon with red and silver eyes circled around the cherry blossom. The seal -a black, red and silver circle- was around the curse mark. They didn't want Sakura to go through any more pain but they knew they wouldn't be able to always protect her from things like this.

"Oh you guys." Sakura said to get the attention of her teammates.

"Yeah?" Akira asked.

"Make sure that when you get your Sand headbands that you bring me one too." Sakura told them with a smile.

"Fine, but you're going to have to get us Leaf headbands when you get yours." Ichiro replied.

Sakura nodded and they all continued eating.

They finished eating and went back to their rooms after they bid a goodnight to each other.

'**Tomorrow is a big day. Our mission starts early in the morning.'** Sakura thought.

**Yeah, so we should get some sleep.** IS told her with a yawn.

Sakura slipped under the covers and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

**Sakura:** Wow, I'm going to miss everybody. I hope we see Yoshiro-sensei before we leave.

**Ichiro:** Whatever.

**Akira:** I hope Konoha has good ramen!

**Next time:** Goodbyes and a New Friend

--

**Sakura:** Do you guys always have to think about ramen?

**Me and Akira:** We try as much as we can!

**Ichiro: **Whatever let's just finish this chapter.

**Me:** (passes out cookies) THESE ARE FOR BEING GOOD READERS! SEE YA!


	3. Goodbyes and a New Friend

_**Me:**__ Hey I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I've been in Bosnia and I didn't have a computer with internet there. So because I'm bored, I'll try to get through this quickly. I won't even say the disclaimer… (Hears slow footsteps and slowly turns around)_

_**Akira:**__ (scared) Hey Amaya-chan._

_**Me:**__ (also scared) Y-Yeah?_

_**Akira:**__ Who's that guy with the baseball bat?_

_**Me: **__(steps back slowly) Th-That's the creator of NARUTO, Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Akira:**__ Oh…I don't think he looks very happy._

_**Me: **__Me neither… (Runs and gets chased by him) Ok, Ok, I don't own NARUTO!! (Both stop) (Masashi smiles, does hand signs and disappears in a cloud of smoke) _

_**Akira:**__ Amaya-chan, he wouldn't have done this if you didn't do that little no-no._

_**Me:**__ Remind me never to forget to say the disclaimer again._

_**Akira:**__ K, but who's going to remind __me_?

**Me: **(sweat drop)…Oh yeah, PLZ VOTE ON THE POLL I MADE! It's on my profile. NOW ON TO THE STORY!!

--

"Hey" - talk

'Hey' - other's thoughts

'**Hey'** - Sakura's thoughts

**Hey** - Inner Sakura (IS)

**Hey** - demons/animals/ or ninja animals

--

**Last time:** **Ichiro sparred with Sakura. Sakura won. After Sakura took a shower, she went to eat dinner with Akira and Ichiro. They ate dinner with their friends, who were team 5. They all talked about team 4's mission. (Team 4 is Sakura's team.) Then they all went to their own rooms and went to sleep.**

--

Crimson Cherry Blossom

CH. 3 - Goodbyes and a New Friend

--

Sakura lay half-awake in bed. She had just woken up and looked at the clock next to her bed. Ten minutes to five. She shut off the alarm mode on the clock -so it wouldn't ring later- and got up. She made her bed and walked sleepily into the bathroom. She set the water to her liking and shed her clothes. She hopped into the shower and the warm water slowly woke her.

She used her natural cherry shampoo/conditioner and natural vanilla body scrub to wash her long pink hair and clean her body. She looked at the ends of her hair -which were a mix of red, dark blue, powder blue, black, lavender, and silver- and her face saddened as she remembered painful but happy memories of her life.

Shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her slender, curvy, fit body. **(Not too curvy but the perfect curves for a 12-year old girl.) **Sakura walked out of her bathroom and picked out her clothes. Getting out a pair of black panties and a matching bra, she dropped the towel and shivered as the cold air touched her skin.

She put them on and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. When she was done her teeth were an even cleaner pearly white, and her hair was silky and shiny. Then Sakura got dressed in a black tube top with short fishnet sleeves and a fishnet neckline. The top stopped a couple of inches above her navel. She wore black spandex shorts with fishnet at the bottom that ended a little below her mid thigh. Over the fishnet undershirt, she wore a black long sleeved shirt -reaching to the top of the thigh- that covered her neck, and then a blood red crop top with the Haruno emblem -a white circle- on the front and back of it.

It also had white at the bottom of the crop top and white on the short sleeves. **(The crop top is the one Sakura wears in the 3****rd**** movie but blood red, which is darker than normal red.) **She then put on baggy, blood red cargo capris over the shorts, and fishnet over both shins so half was hidden under the capris and the other half was visible -stopping and inch above her ankle-. Sakura attached all her gear after putting the dirty laundry in a basket in the bathroom and to top off her look, she tied a white sash around her waist. Under the sash was a loose, slanted, white belt with pouches and a couple weapon holsters. The belt was over her black, long sleeve shirt so it wasn't in the belt loops. On each of her thighs, she had two weapon holsters. After extracting her necklaces from her body, she put them on under her black Ryuu headband, around her neck. **(Remember that she formed her necklaces, music box, and most of her weapons into chakra and absorbed them into her body. Also, she has all different colored headbands, shoes, etc.)**

Slipping on her black ninja sandals, Sakura walked out of her room, not even bothering to lock it this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since it was 5:30 in the morning right now, and no one else was up Sakura silently walked -almost glided- through the maze known as her current home/school/estate. She quietly made her way to Ichiro's room and walked inside.

She looked to the right and there she saw Ichiro covered completely in the blanket. She walked over to his bed and took off her sandals. Gently lifting the grey/silver blanket, she slipped in under it and watched his calm sleeping face. **(For those perverts out there, this is not what you think. However, I don't have anything against you because I can be a perv too sometimes.)**

"Ichiro-kun wake up, we have a mission today." Sakura coaxed.

"Hmmm." Ichiro moaned. Instead of waking up, he wrapped his arm around her waist -pulling her to him- and letting his head sink into the crook of her neck. Sakura smiled and hugged him, he was her big brother after all, and he wasn't an early person so she let him stay like that for a few minutes.

**Sak, you should wake him up; (yawn) we have to eat and prepare more supplies for the journey.** IS said while yawning.

'**Yeah, your right.'** Sakura replied.

She unwrapped her arms from around him and gently shook him.

"Ichiro-kun, please wake up; we have to get ready." Sakura lightly pleaded.

"Agghh." Ichiro groaned and blinked his eyed open.

He woke to see his little sister's face several inches from his. She smiled at his still waking face.

"Ichiro-kun, I have to go wake Akira-kun now; you should get ready while I'm gone." Sakura told him.

He nodded his head, unwrapped his arms from around her waist, and got up. Sakura slipped from the covers and kicked on her sandals. While he was fixing up his bed, Sakura walked out of his room and made her way down a few halls to Akira's room. She opened the familiar door and walked over to his sleeping form.

"Akira-kun, Akira-kun wake up." Sakura said.

Akira groaned and turned away from her.

"Five more minutes." he replied softly.

"Akira-kun, we have a mission to prepare for." she tried again.

Nothing happened. She stayed silent, thinking. All that was heard was Akira's breathing that was soon to be a snore. Suddenly Sakura had an idea.

"Look onigiri!" she yelled.

"Onigiri, where?!" Akira exclaimed as he shot up in bed.

He looked from left to right quickly and then his eyes rested on Sakura sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Hey Saku-chan…could you tell me where the onigiri went?" he asked dumbly.

Sakura sweat dropped. "They're waiting for you at breakfast so you better get ready and we can then go eat." Sakura told her other big brother.

He quickly got up, began to fix his bed, and then got dressed. By that time, Sakura was already out the door. She waited with Ichiro, who came just as she left Akira's room. Ichiro was wearing white, baggy knee-length shorts and a black fishnet shirt. He had black ninja sandals and a black shinobi headband. **(I won't tell you about Ichiro or Akira's villages yet.) **Akira came out wearing black, baggy knee-length shorts and a slightly loose, forest green shirt. He had forest green ninja sandals and a forest green shinobi headband too.

"What are we waiting for? LETS GO GET THE ONIGIRI!" he screamed as he ran to breakfast.

Sakura and Ichiro grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him back. Then at the same time, they smacked him upside the head.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled at them.

"Shut up idiot." Ichiro whispered.

"Yeah, people are sleeping." Sakura added.

"Oh…sorry." Akira apologized sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

The other two nodded and they quietly walked to breakfast. Since no one else was awake, Sakura had to make their breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While her older brothers sat down at the same place they had dinner at, their little sister was forced to go to the kitchen. She tied her black apron around her body. She cooked most of the time if her brothers, team 5, or one of her sensei were with her. Opening one of the huge fridges, she got out everything she would need.

She put the ingredients on one of the huge counters and began cooking. When she was done, she has 3 bowls of her mom's secret special ramen, 3 onigiri, and 3 chicken parmesan wraps. The wraps had freshly cooked chicken, melted parmesan, and chopped vegetables. The onigiri had a strawberry filling. She brought that out to the boys and went back for some fruit and orange juice.

Akira's mouth watered at the sight of the food. Sakura's food was one of the best you would ever taste. By the time they were finished eating, it was already six a.m. They cleaned up after themselves and went to find Hayate. They found that he was already awake along with Yoshiro. The two men waited in the conference room for the children.

"Ohayo Hayate-sensei, Yoshiro-sensei." the three greeted as they bowed and walked inside, taking off their sandals.

"Ohayo." the sensei replied.

Yoshiro Kawasaki was a tall, muscular, and handsome man. Though not too muscular, just enough to be someone that will make you look twice at him. He had long black hair that reached a little below his mid back and it was tied in a low ponytail. **(Like Neji's but black.)** His bright green eyes that he got from his father, Hayate. He was like an older brother to Sakura.

"Team 4, you remember your mission do you not?" Hayate asked.

The three siblings **(not by blood)** nodded.

"Good, then you should already be mostly prepared." Yoshiro said.

"Hai, we only need some food for the journey and to check our belonging we are taking." Sakura answered.

"I knew about the food supply needed, so I already ordered one of the servants to pack it," Hayate told them, "it should be done by now, you won't need much since you can search for food in your area."

"Arigatou." the three thanked.

"By the way, I will be escorting you on half of your trip." Yoshiro informed them.

"You are dismissed." Hayate said.

Team 4 smiled and bowed as the slipped on their sandals and walked out of the conference room. The brothers walked to their rooms while Sakura went to the kitchen to get the food that was prepared for their trip. When she walked into the large kitchen a male servant, who handed her the pack full of everything he prepared, greeted her. **(It's mostly dried meat, and water in canteens.) **She smiled, thanking the man and left to go to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quickly running into her room, she grabbed her pack, along with putting several weapons into her pouches and holsters. She also put a few scrolls and vials of some types of liquid into a pouch on her belt. **(I'll tell you about the vials later or maybe in another chapter.)** Sakura ran into her closet and entered through a concealed door that led to her other stuff that she hid from people. Walking over to a wall on her left, she grabbed a pair of katana. They were one of the many swords and other weapons her father made personally for her, as she watched. They were called the 'Tsuin Mori Katana' or the 'Twin Forest Blades'. The sheaths were white silk/leather wrappings with forest green swirls, covering the white metal, while the hilts were forest green silk/leather wrappings with white swirls. The blade was a pure white with a forest green fuller.

Grabbing them off their place on the wall, she shed a few tears in memory of her father and strapped them crisscross -under her pack- on her back. **(Hey, that rhymed. )** Sakura walked out of the secret passage and locked it with chakra; even if someone found it they wouldn't be able to enter now. She walked out of her walk-in closet and closed its silver, sliding doors. Inside of the closet, it was dark purple, along with the secret passage door. Her current room looked exactly like her room in her village. **(So pretty much, it's an exact replica.)**

She looked at her room one last time before she left. It had dark but almost shining black walls that look like they were pulling you into darkness. The scene on the wall was hand painted by Sakura. On the wall to the left was a cherry blossom tree with blood red and silver cherry blossoms on it. Above the tree were silver stars and a silver full moon. To the far right of the tree was a blue and silver waterfall, leading to a blue and silver river that flowed under and past the tree. Even some koi fish were swimming or jumping in the river. There was forest green grass everywhere around the bottom of the tree. A pack of wolves sat under the tree and rested. There were red, silver/grey, white, black, brown, and tan wolves. On all the other walls was lots of forest green grass. The river from the waterfall flowed on all the walls and several more koi fish were swimming or jumping in it. There were many more cherry blossom trees on the other walls and various animals were in, around, or under the trees. Some of those animals were horses, rabbits, tigers, lions, other types of wild cats, and birds. **(Regular birds and even hawks.)**

Her large bed was at the right wall, facing the left wall. It had a silk sheet that was half-black and half blood red. A silver, diagonal, zigzag line divided the two colors. Under that cover was a thick, warm, silver duvet. The pillows were black and blood red. All of them, including the blankets, had the Haruno emblem on them.

To the left wall, closer to the window, stood a large silver desk with a blood red laptop on top of it. Also on the desk, there was a small dark purple printer. Some of her notebooks were stacked into two piles neatly to the right side of the desk because the printer was on the left. Other things that you would see on a desk was also neatly at the side while by her laptop there was enough room left to work on. **(Her room and stuff at her home -in her village- has an eternal jutsu on them that prevents them from getting old or dusty. So her positions are safe.)**

She also had many things in the several drawers in the desk. Some of those things were the rest of her notebooks and art books. Even her bathroom was the same as the one at home. To the far left of her desk, was the huge bathroom that had forest green wall tiles and a white marble floor. The door to the bathroom was a slightly lighter green and had a black outline to all the edges.

The floor of her room was a smooth dark brown, almost black, hardwood. The warm, fuzzy, circular carpet next to her bed was also a mix of white, black, silver, blood red, and forest green. She sighed, not wanting to leave but told herself she would be back soon. She closed her door and locked it with chakra. The door to her room was blood red with black outlining all the edges. In the center was a large white Haruno emblem. She quickly made her way outside, where everyone was waiting for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she made it outside, she saw her team, her 2 sensei, Megumi, and team 5. Quickly she made her way over to them and smiled slightly. They bid farewell to everyone except Yoshiro. **(He's the one escorting them part of the way so they'll say their goodbyes when they part for the rest of the journey.) **

"You guys better give a good punch in the face to who ever messes with you." Yuri smirked.

Team 4 smiled and nodded.

"If there's a problem just give us the message and we'll be there to help." Yuki told them.

"If someone gives you trouble, we'll even come kick their asses for you." Rei said confidently. This was mostly pointed at Sakura.

Everyone looked surprised and slightly wide-eyed. He looked at all the stares he got and got nervous again.

"Is s-something wr-wrong?" Rei stuttered.

"No, it's just that you didn't stutter when you said that." Sakura told him, slightly amazed.

Rei blushed lightly. Everyone laughed and team 4 thanked them. They looked to Hayate and got a 'good luck and take care of yourself…I'll miss you' smile. He nodded to them and they said their goodbyes before jumping off into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX **(5 hours later)**

"Yoshi, can we stop already, I'm tired." Akira whined.

"(sigh) Fine, we'll stop and make sure we're going the right way…AND STOP CALLING ME YOSHI!" Yoshiro yelled.

"Oh come on Yoshi-sensei, it's our nickname for you and I think it's a nice one." Sakura smirked.

"Might as well stop trying because you know we like calling you that." Ichiro added.

Yoshiro sighed again, knowing he was defeated.

"Ok, Blossom you go gather some fruit. Wave, get some wood, while Ice helps me put up the tents." Yoshiro instructed.

The three nodded and got to work. **(Sakura's nicknames are Blossom, Cherry, and others that I might come up with later. Two of Akira's nicknames are Wave, and Aki. While two of Ichiro's are Ice, and Ichi.)**

**(To Sakura)**

Sakura walked around the forest, searching. She had found enough fruit for all of them but she still needed to find one more type, her favorite fruit. She hopped through the trees looking for that specific fruit. Seeing none she was about to give up and leave but something caught her eye. A tree filled with smooth and velvety-skinned fruit. Its wonderful aroma and yellowish and reddish flesh made it obvious to Sakura that this was her target…the peach and the nectarine.

She jumped over to the tree and picked 10 peaches and 10 nectarines. She smiled and walked back to camp happily. When she got there, everything was set up. She placed the fruit on a sheet that they had after she washed them. They ate the dried meat that was brought and saved only a little bit for the rest of the journey. They began snacking on the fruit afterwards. Sakura grabbed 3 peaches, 3 nectarines, a couple cherries, some strawberries, a mango, and some other types of berries.

They finished eating and the sun began to set. The stars started to pop out and a crescent moon hung in the black sky. They lit a fire and stared into its bright flames. They sat in silence until Sakura broke it.

"Yoshi-sensei?" Sakura called.

"Yes Blossom?" Yoshiro responded.

"What's it like in Konoha and Suna, is it better than home?" she asked.

The other two began listening to the conversation.

"It's nice but the Land of Shadows is better. We even have stronger ninja than they do, like you three for example. Suna is really hot, dry, and sandy. Konoha has a lot of forest area but not as much as us." he told them.

"Yeah, no one is stronger than our people and of course our land would be better, especially at night!" Akira yelled.

"I've got to say that the loser is kind of right." Ichiro said.

"…But…" Sakura started.

"Yes?" Yoshiro asked.

"…But what about you…we don't want another sensei…we don't even know how long this mission will last." Sakura said softly and sadly.

Everyone was quiet. You could feel the slight sadness in the air. After a moment he spoke.

"(sigh) I know it's going to be kind of hard but I know you can deal with it." Yoshiro answered.

Their faces and moods still didn't change in the slightest.

"…If you really want me to I could come visit you once in a while, I'll even bring team 5." he suggested.

The sadness in the air suddenly lifted and the three jumped on their sensei, successfully toppling him over in a huge hug. **(Yes, even Ichiro.)**

"ARIGATOU!" they chorused.

"When I visit you Blossom, I will bring team 5 and these two." he said pointing to Akira and Ichiro.

"And when you visit them, I will come with you and team 5." Sakura added.

He nodded and the three were happy to know they would see each other during their mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon they all went to sleep while Yoshiro kept watch. During the night, they all took turns keeping watch and Sakura was the last since she needed the least amount of sleep. While she sat and drank some water, she was still alert and noticed something moving in the bushes. She grabbed a kunai out of one of the weapon holsters on her right leg. She stood her ground, ready to throw the kunai while she searched the area closely. She didn't bother waking the others, knowing fully well that it might make it harder to find her current target.

She heard something to her right and skillfully threw the weapon. It whizzed through the air silently and hit its mark. She jumped over to where it hit and found that the intruder was only a young wolf pup, maybe a year or two old. **(It's a little larger than Kiba's dog, Akamaru.)** It looked tired and hungry; its family was probably killed since it had several wounds on it besides the one she just gave it. She looked at it but couldn't tell what it really looked like because of all the dried or fresh blood and dirt.

Sakura knelt down next to the poor creature and went to take out the kunai. She quickly pulled her hand back as the pup snapped at her hand and growled a warning. She softly talked to it, making it calm down.

"It's ok I wont hurt you, I just want to help you." she told it.

It still watched her cautiously and growled.

"I apologize for what I've done; I thought you were an enemy ninja." Sakura explained like it could understand her.

Surprisingly it did understand her. The anger, fear, and alertness slowly lifted from the pup. Sakura cautiously reached out to pet it. It allowed her to touch it but Sakura accidentally brushed over a sore wound and it yelped. Sakura stopped her actions and picked the pup up gently. Walking over to her pack, she got out some bandages and antiseptic. She took the pup and the materials over to a spring that was hidden by rocks, bushes, and trees; it was even a good distance away from camp. She set the creature down to her right and the things to her left.

Slowly Sakura removed the kunai from its shoulder and it cried out in protest.

"Shh, I know it hurts but you'll feel better about this later." she said softly.

The pup nodded and finally the weapon was removed and safely back in its holster after being washed. She was about to dip the wolf pup in the water when it started struggling and grabbed for her chest.

"…Are you scared to go in by yourself?" she asked.

It nodded.

"Well then I'll go in with you, I was planning on taking a bath anyway." Sakura said.

She quickly shed her clothes after getting two towels, her natural shampoo/conditioner, and body scrub. She slipped quietly into the warm water and then pulled in the pup after her. She wet the wolf pup's fur by slowly pouring the water over it with her hands. She then mixed the natural cherry shampoo and cherry blossom conditioner in the palm of her right hand, while she held the pup with her left. Sakura lathered it onto the pup's fur while it calmly and happily waited through it all. She made sure not to aggravate the wounds any further than they already were.

She then washed all that out and repeated the process with the natural vanilla body scrub. After she washed that out, she set the pup on a rock that was under the water. The water reached to the wolf pups shoulder. She then washed her own hair and body and climbed out of the water. She took out the pup afterwards and dried it off before she dried herself. The pup shook any excess water from its fur and sat in front of Sakura. She laughed, as she got dressed.

Sakura rubbed antiseptic onto its wounds and wrapped them with white bandages/wrappings. Once she was done, she looked more closely at the little creature who sat in her lap contently. It was a rather strange wolf pup because of its appearance and its slightly different behavior. It has midnight black fur all over its body. On its feet was silver and blood red fur that looked like flames, outlined in silver, rising from its toes and a little over its ankles. The end of its tail and ears was the same. There was a blood red flame, slightly covering a silver crescent moon, on its forehead and right hip. It reminded her somewhat of her curse mark. The belly had the same flame and crescent moon as the hip and forehead. Its claws were black and were not visible until they shined when the moonlight hit them. It opened its eyes to stare into Sakura's emerald orbs. Its eyes were completely blood red -almost like a flame if you glanced quickly at it-, with what looked like two silver crescent moons connected by the points and a black pupil, in each eye.

Its fur, eyes, and claws shined in the moonlight. Sakura fell in love with this pup as soon as she saw it, mostly because it was so unique and she felt a magnetic pull between them. Even the pup felt that strange pull. She knew she had to keep it but only if it was what the pup wished. First, she picked it up to see what gender it was. It was a male.

"How would you like to come with me, you could be my best friend." Sakura asked it hopefully.

He jumped on her and licked her face happily as his tail wagged quickly. She laughed and wiped her face of the slobber.

"Great…now all you need is a name." she said as she went deep into thought.

--

**Sakura: **(hugs wolf pup) I love you so much.

**Akira:** Saku-chan, that wolf pup looks strange…BUT IT IS SO COOL!

**Ichiro:** Are you sure we can trust that thing?

**Yoshiro: **ZZZZzzzzz…ZZZZzzzzzz

**Next time:** Konoha and Suna!

--

**Me and Sakura:** WAVE, ICE!!

**Akira and Ichiro:** (run in) What, what's wrong?! Is it an enemy ninja?!

**Sakura:** No…we need your help.

**Ichiro: **What is it?

**Sakura:** We need you to say the chapter finisher.

**Akira:** …THAT'S IT?!

**Me:** Yeah that's it. Oh but everyone…PLZ VOTE ON MY POLL, IT'S ON MY PROFILE!…thx.

**Akira:** (sweat drop) But wait, what'll you two be doing?

**Me and Sakura:** (look at each other)…Playing with the wolf pup and thinking of a name for him. (run off)

**Akira and Ichiro:** Plz review and vote on Amaya-chan's poll…she really needs those votes.

**Me:** (comes back to throw muffins at everyone) THX FOR BEING AWESOME READERS, HAVE SOME MUFFINS!!…SEE YA!!


End file.
